Daddy's Little Girl
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Sadie Satine Adams was Daddy's Little Girl all her life, but when she doesn't fall in love with Christian Jude Latter like her father had thought it to be friction comes between them as Sadie's heart is taken by a penniless painter.Sequel2"London Theatre"
1. Default Chapter

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the copyrights and stuff to this wonderful, beautiful, colorful movie. It's sad, but it's true…excuse me **goes and cries over it then comes back completely fine**

A/N: Alright, I loved writing my other fanfiction London Theatre! That I decided to do a sequel! Inspiration from when Christian said, "My little girl." So this is the sequel, I hope you like it! ^__^

~~Begin Chapter~~

**London, 1922**

Sadie Satine Adams was Daddy's little girl all her life. She got along great with her father and her mother. She was obedient and soft hearted to many people. But in her was the spirit for adventure, she was an ardent Bohemian as was the rest of her family. But when her brother, Jude Christian Adams fell in love, Sadie got a little jealous. Jude was in love with Satine Sadie Latter. Christian Jude Latter had a crush on Sadie and everyone knew it, but Sadie didn't reflect these feelings. Because of this, friction came between her and her father.

"Sadie, why don't you like Christian?" Christian Adams asked his daughter.

"I just don't, Dad! I doubt I will anyway," Sadie said. "Love doesn't come between someone just because it's expected because their friends fell in love with each other."

"But he's the son of a good man and is a good man himself. With him your future is secure and you can live happily with him with no worries," Christian said.

"But there _would_ be worries _if_ I did go with him! I'd worry, I'd worry about whether if I'll ever _actually_ get around to loving him or if I'm just going to end up being like some rich prick that only married a man for security and wealth!" Sadie shot back. Just then her mother, Satine Adams walked in. Sadie looked to her for help, "Mom, tell Dad that I don't have to go with Christian. Tell him that love _doesn't always happen where he wants it."_

"Satine, tell your daughter that going with him would mean security and a good future and that going with him is the better choice!" Christian said also trying to get Satine to help him. Satine shook her head. She turned to her daughter.

"Sadie, going with Jude would mean security and a good future and going with him is the better choice, only if you actually loved him," Satine said. Then she turned to her husband, "Christian, we are going to have to talk alone."

Sadie grinned as she looked at her father, "See? Even mother agrees with me!"

Then Sadie walked off to the backyard. Christian and Satine walked into the living room.

"Why did you tell her that?" Christian asked in an annoyed voice. "You also know that going with Jude's son Sadie would have a lifetime of security and wealth so she could stay safe."

"Christian, you're starting to sound like the Duke," Satine said as she sat down. "And I'm fine honey thanks for asking."

"Huh? Oh sorry," Christian said. "But what do you mean I sound  like the Duke?"  
  


"Just that, you say she should go with Jude's son, Christian Latter, because he offers a lifetime of security," Satine said. Satine rubbed Christian's shoulders as she continued talking, "She has to find love where it is. Love doesn't always happen when you want it to happen and not always with the person you want it to happen to. It is fate that brought Sadie and Jude together, it wasn't just because we were in love then as well."

"But what if she ends up wanting to live a penniless existence with a penniless painter or something?" Christian said. "She could be out there in five years on the streets no where to go."

"Christian, calm down," Satine said.

"I mean sure if she's with a penniless writer, writers can get rich, but not painters or musicians. Perhaps an actor! Yes we should set her up with an actor!" Christian said enthusiastically. Satine sighed heavily as she stopped rubbing his shoulders and walked over to the couch and sat down. "What?"

"We can't set her up with somebody and expect her to just fall in love," Satine said. "We have to let her find love on her own!"

"but…security," Christian mumbled. Satine sighed, where had her Christian gone to?

"Christian, forget security," Satine said getting up and leaving the room. Christian just sat there in the bright light of the morning that flooded through the huge ceiling to floor window. 

~~

"He just wants me to love your brother so much he's practically forcing me to," Sadie told her best friend Satine.

"I'd hate to see Chris's little heart broken, but I know you don't love him, and I'd hate it worse to see you living unhappily with my less than intelligent brother," Satine said. They were walking down the street to the West End Theatre, where seventeen years before, almost eighteen now, they had played A Love Which Will Last Forever, and then a year after they showed the sequel, A Love that Overcame All Obstacles. 

"Thanks, Satine," Sadie said. "Now I wish Dad could just realize that. I don't want a lifetime of security if it means that I have no love in my relationship. Sure, I like Christian, he's a nice guy and all, but I don't _love_ him, not like I would for someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with."

"I understand," Satine said. The doors opened at the West End and they were greeted by Toulouse, Satie, Narky and Tork.

"How you fine young ladies today?" Toulouse asked. Sadie and Satine were surprised to see them and they hugged them.

"Uncle Toulouse, Uncle Narky, Uncle Sadie, Uncle Tork!" They said. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to visit," Toulouse said. "And I'm training a young man to be a painter and I'm taking him here to paint the props for the new play."

"Oh yes, I thought you'd might like to be here for the costumes too?" Sadie asked. Toulouse nodded.

"And of course I'm here to play the lead!" Narky said striking a dashing pose as he puffed his chest out. 

"I'm taking care of the special effects," Tork said.

"I still have to start writing the music!" Satie said.

"And not to worry," Satine said, "for your music is and will always be the best, Satie."

Satie smiled at the compliment. Then Jude and Christian came up from the theatre. Jude grinned as he took Satine into his arms. Toulouse and the other four grinned happily to see them together.

"Ah, I see love has blossomed while we were gone," Toulouse said.

"Only between those two," Sadie said then walked inside. Brushing past Christian and she gave him a quick "hello" before just walking on.

Christian, who looked nearly just like his father, Jude Latter, watched her walk on with love in his eyes for her, and sadness that she didn't feel for him that she felt for her. Toulouse patted his back.

"Love is sometimes late, friend," Toulouse said. Christian shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"No, I doubt it will this time, Toulouse. She's obviously not for me," Christian said.

"You must keep hope alive," Toulouse said, "always believe. Now on a lighter note, my friend, you've certainly grown since I last saw you three years ago! You look so much like your father, Jude."

"Thanks," Christian said grinning. "I look a little like him, but I'm much prettier."

Everyone laughed. Toulouse turned to Jude, "And you look just like Christian did when I first met him which was actually around your age! Ah, Satine, you look so much like your mother! I'm amazed at how tall you've all grown up, so tall!" Toulouse looked up at them from his four foot height.

Everyone walked into the theatre laughing as they told each other of times they over the last three years.

"Where is your student Toulouse?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, he's probably off in the streets getting to know the place. He has that habit," Toulouse said. "He can spend days exploring just one place. You'll see him perhaps tomorrow or the day after."

"Alright," Sadie said. 

"So, Cephus, what's the new play about anyway? You've kept it secret for months and weeks with my father," Jude said. "What's it now?"

"Well, it certainly different from what else Christian has co-written with me," Cephus began as he wiped his chin as if he were thinking. "It certainly is different, yes completely different."

"Oh, get on with it, mate!" Christian said jokingly.

"With that type of attitude, I may not tell at all, you cheeky little mite!" Cephus said acting like a soldier with a Shakespearean speech.

"Sorry, sirrah," Jude said playing off of Cephus's act. "Please continue and tell!"

"Right, well, as said, it is very different," Cephus said. "It is about four people, two women, two men. The men are warriors, warriors of a different sort though. My friends, this doesn't not take place in this time, or our past, but in the future; it doesn't not take place on this planet, but a planet far, far away beyond the stars we see at night! My friends, this story is about action, adventure, danger, and of course romance."

"Well, um, a planet far from here eh?" Jude said. "So what's the planet's name?"

"The planet is called Zarbok," Cephus said. 

"What are the inhabitants like?" Christian asked jokingly.

"They look like us, just like us in fact! They're civilized, but far beyond us in technology, we are just getting into cars from carriages, but they are already flying; flying in better and bigger crafts that they use for commercial use and private use!" Cephus said. "And these two warriors, they carry with them swords made only of a handle and then the blade is energy that with a swipe it can break steal, stone or wood in a flash! These two warriors are a master and an apprentice, but when the latter falls in love, breaking their code of warriors, the master sets out to set him straight to save his student from being expelled from the Warrior Order of Zarbok, but in the process the master too finds love. Then it turns from preventing love to winning love! The master becomes the apprentice in the lesson of love!" 

"Sounds like fun!" Sadie said. "What are the character names?"

"The master warrior is named Euan, the woman he falls in love with is Eve. The warrior student is named Hayden and the woman he falls in love with is Natalie," Cephus explained. "But that is not all in the story! Allow me to finish!"

"By all means, continue, you already have me entwined into the story!" Satine said. 

"Well, milady, while their personal battles of emotion are going on, a power higher than them coming from the Council of Warrior Order of Zarbok, comes unto them, telling the two strongest warriors of the Order that are not in the council, that their time to prove themselves to be of the council is upon them! They must fight in the war against the rebels of Zarbok who are dead set on creating a new World Order in Zarbok. Under the control of an exiled Warrior Order of Zarbok, Lucas Ekin, the Rebels fight against the current King of Zarbok, George Onid. They find themselves and their loves in the heat of battle in the Capital of Zarbok, street war! Urban battles, no mercy, no civilian spared who have no part or apart of the other side!" Cephus said getting into the story himself. Everyone sat down and leaned in taking in the entire story, but Cephus did not continue.

"And?" they all said.

"And that's all you'll know for now until I hand out the scripts," Cephus said taking up a box and tossing it down before them. Everyone went after it like hungry dogs after a scrap of meat. They all went straight to the end.

"There's not an end," Sadie said.

"Yes, I know…well, we weren't sure exactly how to end it," Cephus said. "We weren't sure if they should all ditch and leave Zarbok and come to Earth to live happily ever after, or if they should stay, fight, then be expelled from the Warrior Order of Zarbok due to the feelings they have to the women. Or perhaps they should all die," Cephus said. "So we decided to take a poll! Get out a pen all, we decide now!"

Cephus handed out a paper with the question of which end should be done and the choices. They all wrote it and folded it and put it in the hat that Cephus passed around.

"Alright, now we see!" Cephus said. He tallied off. "One for All Die, one for all fight and then be expelled, two for all fight and then be expelled, three, four five six, and seven for all fight and then be expelled, well that's that. All fight and then be expelled it is! I'll have Christian type it up," Cephus said. 

"What?" Christian asked.

"I meant Christian Adams, Christian, not you," Cephus said. He sighed, "Ah why they had to choose those names I'll never know. Um, Christian could you get me the box there that held the scripts?"

Christian got up from reading his script and tossed up the box onto the stage. 

"Thank you," Cephus said taking it and going back stage. Then he came back and said, "Now, time for the choosing of the parts! Now," he jumped off the stage, "up there! With the scripts! You know what to do!"

"Yes, of course," Sadie said. She knew how it would turn up as well. She'd be paired with Christian, they had always done that, hoping perhaps that she and Christian would fall in love. It had worked for her brother and her friend, but not for her and Christian.

"I'll try out for the part of the woman who the Master warrior falls in love with," Sadie decided. "What is her name anyway?"

"Her name is Eve," Cephus reminded her.

"Ah yes, I'll try out for Eve," Sadie said.

"I'll try for Natalie," Satine said.

"I'll try out for Hayden," Jude said.

"And me for Euan," Christian said. They walked on stage, then Sadie stood center stage alone reading some lines.

"I wonder where my good friend, Natalie has gotten to? There's battle rising a few miles away, I hope she's alright! I have to find her!" Sadie said in a worried voice to show the concern of Eve. Then Christian stepped onto stage as Sadie acted as she ran looking and ran into him. "Oh my apologies sir!"

"Forgiven, and my apologies as well, ma'am," Christian said in a monotone voice that held no emotion just as his character would be. Then he looked as if he were looking around as well, "Have you seen a young lad about my height? He's my student, his name is Hayden. He's gone off, he's a warrior dressed similar to me only with no robe and his hair is cut short with a braid in the back like a little rat tail. I'm sure you've seen him about town."

"Oh, yes, I've seen him with my friend quite often and walking with you! But last I've seen of him was going off with my friend out of the pub last night! You keep your student in line, if he's harmed even a hair on my friend, I swear I'll-" Sadie's voice rose in anger like her character would.

"No, my student wouldn't do anything like that! He's a student in the Warrior Order of Zarbok, sworn to protect ladies, children and civilians against harm. He's a warrior to be made, under my training," Christian explained in character.

"Well, you must be a poor teacher then," Sadie said in character. Christian put on a mask of confusion to apply to his character.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that it seems your student has fallen in love with my friend. Even I know the major rules to the Warrior Order of Zarbok, my uncle was in it, and the major rule is to never fall in love, never have feelings similar to such or the opposite of such which would be hate."

"I know, and that is why I'm determined to set him straight so he won't be expelled from the Warrior Order of Zarbok."

"And I don't want my friend's heart broken by some warrior buffoon! Let's go find them!" then Sadie and Christian walked off stage and Jude and Satine walked on. 

"Hayden, I never knew a man like you," Satine said hugging Jude's arm. Both were in character.

"And I've never known a woman like you, Natalie," Jude replied in a voice that was learning emotion, like his character was learning emotion. Satine turned to Jude with a worried look.

"But I'm afraid, Hayden, that you're going to leave me. You're a warrior of the Warrior Order of Zarbok-"

"But only in training! I know enough already to be a trainer though, it's my master, he's jealous, he knows I know more than he does. He knows I can go on and be a true warrior, but he doesn't want me to be of the Order before him. But now that I've met you, I don't care, I don't want to be a warrior if means I have to leave you."

"Then what can we do? I don't want to pretend that we don't love each other like we've been for the last few weeks, I know that my friend is catching on, if she hasn't already."

"And my master certainly knows," Jude put on a look of thinking then he smiled and turned to Satine. "Then we'll run away from here!"

"But, where would we go?" 

"Anywhere, in fact, we can go to another place! We'll leave this planet! We'll go to Earth!"

"But Earth, it's just a myth!"

"No it isn't! I've seen the Blue Planet myself! I was looking up in the sky through my telescope a few nights ago and I saw it! It exist, though we'll need a good ship to get there."

"But-what if they aren't like us? What if they're hostile people?"

"So what? As long as we're together, we can avoid them, all we need is love!"

"Hayden," Satine said with a low voice, "we can't just leave the people we love here."

"But I only love you," Jude careesed her cheek. "I don't love anybody else but you."

"But I do have my friend, Eve," Satine said. Jude kissed her, that wasn't in the script.

"Then we'll take her with us, and we'll fly away from here, far, far away from this War of Zarbok, and from everyone who wishes to keep us from each other!" Jude said, now that was in the script. Satine nodded.

"Alright, let's do it!" She said happily. Then they both walked off stage.

"Well," Cephus said cheerily, "I think we've already found out who plays who on the leads!"

"Wasn't it just predictable?" Sadie said walking out and sitting on the edge.

"Yes, well, it was still great. Now, there are other characters too!" Cephus said. "There's the King of Zarbok, George Onid. There's also the leader of the Rebels, Lucas Ekin. Then there's the Head Chief of the Warrior Order of Zarbok Council, Adoy Nog, a short man who's almost as old as time but wiser than the wise. And there's the handsome, but sensible Assistant Chief and second most powerful warrior of the Council, Jackson L. Musael, otherwise known has Master Jackson. Then there's the old, some what humorous Raj Snibk, he's a friend of Natalie and Eve. He was saved by Euan and Hayden before they met Natalie and Eve. Narky, you can play Master Jackson, and Satie you can play George Onid, and I have decided to take part as well, and I'll appoint myself as Lucas Ekin. Ekin also used to be the assistant to the King."

"This is interesting," Toulouse said. "I get to play someone and actual person! Not a magical Sitar or something like that!"

"You only played a Sitar once, well twice if you count A love That Will Last Forever, Toulouse!"  someone said from behind. They all looked at the entrance and saw Christian Adams walking down the aisle with Satine Adams.

"So, you got all the parts sorted out, Cephus?" Satine Adams asked. Cephus nodded.

"Of course I do!" Cephus said. "I'm the director after all!"

"Yes, of course, and the best director we know," Satine said. She took a seat in the front. 

"Hey Mum," Jude greeted still seated with his arm around Satine Latter, or as they called her when Satine Adams was around, Sats.

"Hey Mum, how are you?"  Sadie asked. Well they called Sadie "Sades" when around Sadie Latter.

"I'm fine, thanks, and I take it you got one of the leads?" Satine asked. Sades nodded. "Of course, who could be match you besides Sats?"

"Even I am not as good as Sades, Misses Satine, after all she is your daughter," Sats said. 

"No, you're as good as I am, if not then better," Sades said. 

"Now who's the better actor, me or Jude?" Christian, or Chris as they called him around Christian Adams, asked. Sades and Sats exchanged a look.

"We are," they said. The boys were left a little insulted, the girls implied that the boys couldn't even compare to them.

"Well, everyone knows their parts, so let's get to rehearsing," Christian (Adams) said. "Jude you'll be over there with Chris and walk on."

"I am also here to take over the costume design, what are the designs?" Toulouse asked.

"Here they are," a female voice called from the entrance. Down the aisle came Jude Latter and his beautiful wife Sadie. Sadie handed the designs to Toulouse. "I spent a while working on those, you won't believe how picky Cephus and Christian are about the costumes of the characters especially the warrior chaps."

"Warriors of the Warrior Order of Zarbok, how many times need I tell you?" Cephus asked. Sadie pointed to him.

"See what I mean?" She said then took a seat. "So be careful, Ceph and Christian will be on your backs if you misplace one thread!"

"I am an expert painter, and costume maker, I can handle this!" Toulouse said taking the costume designs and looking them over.

"Alright people, the start is with the introduction of Euan and Hayden. They are walking along a path in a dense forest, Euan has a hood over him so he's sort of hidden, as would be for the master training the student. They student, Hayden, is not wearing a robe like his master, and he has a braid in the back of his head like a rat tail and Hayden often plays with it. Now, action," Christian said taking a seat chewing on a pen and keeping his typewritten script in his hand.

"Hayden, my young student, I have taught you many things for the past ten years," Chris said as he thought Euan would sound. A little slow, but wise and deep voice. Though for Chris, his own voice was deep and was touched a little from an Irish accent.

"Yes, Master, and I've learned and take in mind all you've taught me," Jude replied in what he thought Hayden would talk; a younger voice, not so slow, and a little deep but a little not. Jude's own voice was lightly touched by a Scottish accent like his father's was. Sometimes his words would sound more like he said them in a Scottish accent.

"Yes, but patience you've still got to learn, my young student. Patience is the one thing that can take years to learn, even beyond when you may become a master to your own student, patience will still be yours to learn."

"Yes, but you've learned it, so you should be in the Warrior Order of Zarbok Council."

"No, I've a bit more to learn still, even masters have to learn."

"But sir, what about emotions? How have I done in learning to not feel?"

"Learning to not feel love or hate is the second trickiest thing to learn. I believe you've done very well in not feeling them."

"Why musn't a warrior feel such things?"

"My young student, we've had this discussion many times."

"I still do not understand," Jude stopped turning to face his character's master. Chris released a sigh on cue and turned to him.

"You'll understand when you've completed training. But all I can say is this, when you fall in love, you are gambling your skills and senses that are needed to fight, and your sanity."

"My sanity?"

"If one's love was to die or betray one can go insane from grief."

"Anger, isn't that a good thing to use in battle?"

"Yes, but only for strength, but not for skill. When one is angered, their skill becomes blurred and careless only set on killing but cannot always pull through for the fact that their skill is too blurred and all their sensibility is gone."

"Oh, I think I understand, Master."

"I should hope so, now let us continue, the next village is just a few miles, we should be there by sundown." Then the two walked off stage and then Toulouse and Narky came on.

"Look around, my friend," Toulouse said in a slow old wise voice. "It is a beautiful day today, but it is lost on us."

"Master you are not reconsidering the Code of Council are you?" Narky asked in a deep and wise voice.

"How can I? Even I've lost the feeling it is to love. You know well the Code of the Council, for your ancestor many centuries ago helped me make them."

"Yes, Master Adoy, I know well what my great grandfather has helped you do. You are the oldest and first member of the first Warrior Order of Zarbok."

"Yes, and your family has always been in it."

"But all my fathers were expelled for having broken the Code of the Warrior Order of Zarbok."

"I sense in you the strictness of the Code, and you certainly are not going to accept the same fate your forefathers did. I sense in you a greatness, you would be a great successor to me."

"Master Adoy, you are not on your last thread! You've lived for nearly two thousand years, you cannot be dying now."

"I've been dying ever since I was born. But I will accept my fate, as should you, for you will be the next Head Chief of the Council."

"Master Adoy, I am not sure if I am properly prepared, I am only at the young age of forty five."

"Fear, you must not have fear. I know you are the most ready that is in the council. If Master Euan was only in the council he'd have fierce competition with you."

"Master Adoy, I do not have fear, I am sorry. I was just a little surprised. Master Euan, that isn't his title to us."

"Not yet, he has still to prove himself in one last test. Then he will be a master in the Council."

"And his young student?"

"His young student has much to learn, but I fell that he will be a problem in the future, the near future."

"We will have to watch him then." Then they walked off stage and Satie walked on with Tork.

"Look around, my friend, it is most certainly the most beautiful day in all the summer season. Love should be blossoming among young people these days," Satie said in a bit stronger voice for a king but still quiet and reserve.

"Yes, My Lord, Raj Snibk agrees with thee!" Tork said in a bit of a happy tone and a little high pitched. His walk was a little more like a spring in each step he made.

"Raj Snibk, I think you should work your magic among the people. Start with the Antowan Village sixty miles from here. Take the walking path," Satie said pointing in the direction it said to on the script.

Tork bowed, "Yes, sire! Love will be blossoming these days, for the matchmaker wizard is out to work!"

Then Tork sprung more off stage as Satie continued to walk off stage. Sats and Sades walked on.

"Eve, why haven't you ever fallen in love?" Sats asked in a good kind voice suited to Natalie.

"For love hasn't found me," Sades replied in a strong female voice that still showed kindness just as her character was.

"But love doesn't find you, you have to find love," Sats said. Sadie chuckled.

"No, love finds you, when you least expect it, but I expected it far too much before, now I don't care and I think love has given up on me."

"Perhaps one day, friend, you'll find love and love will find you."

"I hope to the stars it does not. For love with love is just trouble."

"I think I'll take a walk in the forest."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the apartment, we're getting a new roommate today, don't forget that."

"Of course, Eve." Then Sades walked off the stage. Sats stayed near the edge of the stage barely off stage when Chris and Jude Adams walked on.

"Master, I want to clear my head and meditate in forest."

"At such a late hour?"

"Master, I need to get in some meditation to keep my head clear and to concentrate on increasing my power."

"Alright, my young student, I will meet you at the Inn." Then Chris walked off stage.

"Alright, alright, good job so far," Christian said. "Now, Satie, for your character, your voice has to be a little louder and bit more prideful. Remember it's a king your playing not a royal adviser."

Satie nodded. Then in a deep strong, and prideful voice that was loud he said, "Like this?"

Shocked by the volume of Satie's voice Christian nodded, "Exactly like that."

For the next ten hours of the day they rehearsed and planned out who was doing what and what was going where and what the environment would be like.

~~End Chapter~~

A/N: Yes, a sequel! Are you still wondering what exactly the plot is? I hope not, but hey, I think this going to be rather predictable. Hehe, notice how similar the story is, I mean the play is, to Star Wars Episode II, hehe, and the names too? Yes, _Natalie_ Portman played Padame, the love of Anakin who is played by _Hayden Christensen. And the whole thing about the student falling in love with someone that goes against the Warrior Order of Zarbok. Those warriors of that Order are kind of like the Jedi. Yes, and Euan (purposely misspelled, I have plans with the other spelling tehehehehe) being the master falling in love with Eve (A-hem, if any Ewan fans are wondering what's so special about that, then I suggest you reconsider calling yourself a Ewan fan because Eve is the name of Ewan's actual real life wife! Tehehehehe. And then there's the Master Chief of the Warrior Order of Zarbok council, Adoy (spelt backwards is Yoda.) Then Jackson L. Musael (rearrange it and it is Samuel L. Jackson. I forgot his name on SW:Ep. I, II, and II!) And then there's Raj Snibk (rearranged to make Jar Binks, I just dropped the other Jar._.) Then George Onid and Lucas Ekin, the first names of the two foes is the name of the Star Wars director George Lucas! And Onid spelt backwards is my favorite cousin's nickname Dino. And Ekin spelt backwards is Nike (I was looking for inspiration saw my new Nike shirt which is orange [my colour] lying on the hotel table ready to be packed so yeah.) So hope you liked it so far, another chapter soon to come!_

Jester

P.S. Tani, if you're reading this what do you mean "I hate it when anime does Moulin Rouge"? BTW You're info is hilarious! "Ewan: DIIIEEE!!!" LOL

P.P.S. I just LOVE sequels! (Best sequel of ALL time: The Mummy Returns!! God bless Brendan Fraser and Rachel Weisz!!)

P.P.P.S. God Bless Ewan McGregor and his family and Jude Law and his family as well!!


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the copyrights and stuff to this wonderful, beautiful, colorful movie. It's sad, but it's true…excuse me **goes and cries over it then comes back completely fine**

~~Begin Chapter~~

For three days they got ready on how everything would be then the actual official rehearsals started.  On the fourth day Sadie and Satine (the young ones…) went to the theatre early.

"The door's locked!" Satine said pulling at the door. She checked her hand bag and pockets. "I don't have my key, do you?"

"No, I didn't think that by coming this early the door would be locked," Sadie said. "Let's knock on it and see if anyone answers."

"Right," Satine said. They pounded on the doors.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Sadie shouted. 

"We haven't got our keys, could someone open it up please?" Satine called. After a few minutes they finally saw a figure move down the stairs to the right. Still in the dim light it opened the doors.

"May I help you?" the man asked in a groggy, but sexy voice.

"Yes, we're actresses here at the theatre; we just came early to get a head start. Toulouse was supposed to have had the costumes done by today so we were going to check them out," Satine said. 

"Alright, come in," he said. 

"Can we turn a light on please? The dark is too gloomy for me right now," Sadie said. The man turned on the light. They looked at him and gasped…he was fucking hot! He had a bowl cut hair style. His hair was a reddish brown, he was semi-muscular and tall. He had green-blue eyes, and he wasn't wearing a shirt so seeing his chest and hard abs made the girls giggle like school girls! He had on black tattered pants and no shoes; his feet were just, well perfect. 

"And who are you?" Satine asked. The man squinted his eyes from the brightness and couldn't see clearly enough. He stretched out his hand accidentally (remember he can't see clearly early morning grogginess!!) hit her bosom. She immediately backed up, "Excuse me! How dare you!"

"What?" then he got a better sense of sight and he gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't see I meant to hold my hand for a handshake. I'm so sorry!" Then they noticed his voice, it wasn't in a Scottish accent, not Irish, English nor French, but American. 

"Forgiven, but next time wait until I hold my hand out for you to shake," Satine said straightening her hat.

"Yes, ma'am. Anyway, my name's Ewan O'Connell, I'm a student of Toulouse's. He's my paint teacher," Ewan explained.

"Hello Mr. O'Connell, I'm Satine Sadie Latter," Satine said shaking his hand. 

"And I'm Sadie Satine Adams," Sadie said shaking his hand. But then he took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said looking up into her own green-blue eyes.

"Pleasure's all mine," Sadie said quietly in response. Satine grinned a little; she saw what was going on. Then, just to break the strangely comfortable, yet somehow uncomfortable silence and to keep in time of their schedule that morning, Satine pulled Sadie.

"Come on, Sades, we have a lot of work to be getting along with," Satine said. Sadie snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh yes, work, right-uh what were we going to do?" She asked. Satine laughed, oh yeah, she had it bad already!

"The costumes and rehearsal!" Satine reminded her.

"Oh yes, of course, well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. O'Connell," Sadie said.

"Please just call me Ewan," he said standing up straight.

"Ewan," Sadie said dreamily. "Nice to meet you, Ewan."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Adams," Ewan said.

"Call me Sadie, or Sades for short," Sadie said. Ewan just nodded, an idiotic grin plastered on his face. (For love of Ra, I almost used the word "wacky" **shudders**)

When they were from Ewan's hearing distance Satine said to the dazed Sadie, "Sadie, you've already given him permission to call you by your nick name? My, my, you are bitten badly!"

"What, a bug bite, where? I don't recall a nip," she said inspecting her arms. Satine put her arms down.

"Yes, a bug bite, but this bug doesn't bite your skin but your heart. Yes, I see the Love Bug has been with you just those moments ago!" Satine said.

"Love bug? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Oh, yes, the Love Bug, the bug that goes into young people's hearts and bite them, making them fall in love, used only when Cupid's little arrow doesn't have an affect."

"Ah, you mean with Ewan? No, I was just taken back by his looks, quite a handsome fellow. But it wasn't love at first sight, I don't believe in such a thing!" Sadie said.

"Then how can you claim to be a Bohemian?" Satine asked.

"I do believe in love, just not love at first sight," Sadie responded. "I believe in love above all things, but not at first sight. I believe that you have to really know someone before you actually truly show an immense or hint of love for them."

"Well, you showed a hint of love back there, Sades. You may want to deny it, but you know in your heart is true."

"No, I refuse to discuss this any further."

"But you-"

"No, I refuse."

"You're scared!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Fine, whatever," Satine said not actually giving up but just letting Sades win this battle, she walked on, "Let's go see Toulouse now."

~~

"Yes these will look fabulous you two!" Toulouse said breaking out his newest costume he made. It was to the specifics of the designs. Sadie's was a shirt, long and black with silver hems. Her pants were dark grey tucked into black boots with silver soles. Satine's was a crimson shirt with a dark brown vest over it. The pants were a dark tan tucked into brown boots. 

Sadie and Satine showed it off and looked at it in the mirror. They patted Toulouse on the back.

"Oh, God, Toulouse you are the god of costumes!" Satine said. "I love it! You've outdone yourself on making these! My mum makes pretty tough costume designs, so far you are the only maker that could actually make the drawings and designs and turn into the exact thing in real life!"

"Toulouse, I must say, this is the best! Great job, Toulouse," Sadie said. "I love these boots! How did you ever get them?"

"I just pulled a few strings," Toulouse said. "I know a boot maker up here, he supplied the black boots. I just painted the soles silver, so we'll have to repaint it every so often to keep it from wearing down in color."

Satine looked at the clock and then pulled at Sadie's shirt sleeve, "Oh dear, come on Sades, it's almost rehearsal time! We've spent the last hour in here just fawning over the costumes!"

"Oh, right let's go!" Sadie said then she and Satine went out. Along the hallway Sadie bumped into someone and fell back on her butt. She stood up, straightening out her costume and fixing her hair, not even looking up she said, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, I just in a hurry and-"

"It's alright, I wasn't really watching where I was going either," came a familiar American accent. Sadie's lips pursed a little and her eyes widened. She didn't expect it to be him! Quickly put on a normal look and looked up. Ewan was staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes.

"I guess we're both to blame," Sadie said.

"Well I forgive you," Ewan said, "though it's not like there was anything to blame on you anyway…"

"yeah…" Finally Satine cut in.

"A-hem," Satine cleared her throat. "Sades, I believe it's time for rehearsal!"

"What? Oh yes, of course, well I better get going, Mr. O'Connell, I have a lot of work to do today," she said.

"I've said that you could just call me Ewan, Ms. Adams," Ewan said.

"And I've said that you could just call me, Sades," Sadie said. "So I guess we're even."

"Yes, I suppose we are."

"Does 'rehearsal' mean meander here with the cute American now? Let's go!" Satine said. Ewan blushed, and then Satine realized what she said. "I mean, meander here with an American…ah Sadie let's just go!" Satine grabbed Sadie and practically dragged her dazed form to the front stage.

"I'm cute," Ewan whispered, "I wonder if Sades thinks I'm cute…"

All from a nook a figure saw the whole thing and shook with anger. Compressing its anger it went out to the theatre.

"Hey, sister and Sades, what're you doing here so early?" Christian called out as he walked down the aisle with Jude. 

"The same thing that you should've been here early for, trying out the new costumes that Toulouse has finished in record time," Satine said showing off the costume. Jude grinned as he walked over to her.

"It looks stunning on you, hon," Jude said taking Satine into his arms. Satine giggled as she kissed Jude.

"Thank you, and wait until you see what Toulouse has for you," Satine said.

"Well let's go see," Jude said pulling Satine backstage.

"Alright, you two, if you're going back there, actually go see what Toulouse has made an not stay in one of the rooms! I don't want to walk into one of the rooms and be traumatized again! God!"

"Right, sorry!" Satine said then she and Jude disappeared backstage. 

From the front of the theatre Ewan watched Sadie sit down on the edge of the stage. Christian was meandering on the other end fooling around with the stage props. 

"Look at this, Sades, the painting is brilliant. Toulouse really has outdone himself on this," Christian said inspecting a painted craft that looked out of this world. Sadie glanced over.

"I think Toulouse's student may have done that," she said as she sighed and leaned back on the wall. "Where the hell is everybody?"

Christian smirked, "Is that exactly the kind of language a lady should use?"

"Does it matter? I am merely asking a question in a bit of an aggressive voice."

"Yes, but you can lower on the aggression a bit, be a bit more reserve like a lady of your class should be."

"She can be aggressive if she wants to be. Who are you to say what she should and should not do?" Ewan called from the front door. He walked down the aisle, fists at his sides.

"Thank you, Ewan, at least someone agrees with me!" Sadie said. 

"Who are you?" Christian asked him.

"I am Ewan O'Connell, student to Toulouse Monfa, I am a painter," Ewan said standing right in front of the stage looking right at Christian in a challenging way.

"Oh, so you're the student Toulouse was talking about," Christian said trying to lighten up the moment. He didn't like the hostile look he was receiving and wasn't willing to fight. He stretched out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Christian Latter."

Ewan took his hand and they had a firm handshake, a mutual respect starting form, "Hello."

"Sorry to have seemed to be dictating how Sadie should act," Christian said. "Sorry Sades."

"Yeah sure," Sadie said her gaze on Ewan.

"Hey, sorry we're dead late," Satine Adams said walking through the doors at the front, her husband, Christian Adams following her carrying a stack of scripts that had the ending added to them. The stacks were high and he wobbled a little bit trying to make sure not one fell. Ewan walked up hurriedly and took some from the top.

"Let me help with you that, sir," he said. 

"Ah, thanks, and you are?" Christian asked.

"Ewan O'Connell, the student of Toulouse Monfa," he said attempting to stretch out his hand for Christian shake but only to bring it back to catch the scripts.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. O'Connell," Satine said.

"Y'all can just call me Ewan," he said. Everyone snickered at the word "y'all". "What?"

"I take it you're an American?" Satine said. Ewan nodded. "Okay."

"Is that so significant?" Ewan asked.

"Well, we're just not used to American terms," Satine said. 

"At least I don't have an accent," he said.

"Yes, you do. You have the accent in this place," Sades said. Ewan and Christian set the scripts on the stage.

"Where's Sats and Jude?" Christian asked. Sades pointed backstage with her thumb.

"Back there getting Jude's costume. By the way, Chris, you should be getting your costume too, y'know," Sades pointed out. 

"Oh right! I'll be right back!" Chris said hurrying backstage. Minutes later all three of them emerged from back stage. 

"Look at their costumes, they're magnificent!" Sats said. Chris, playing Euan the Master, was dressed in a simple black cloak with silver hems and black boots. He had a simple white outfit similar to a Jedi Knight. Jude wore the same thing only instead of a black cloak he had a black vest, the symbol of a student in the Warrior Order of Zarbok.

"Those are nice costumes!" Sades said. 

"Where's Toulouse?" Sadie Latter called from the entrance of the theatre along side her husband, Jude Latter.

"He's backstage, I'll go get him," Chris said. He went back stage and then brought out Toulouse. "Here he is, Mum."

"Toulouse Monfa! Look at what you did to my designs!" Sadie said in a strict voice. Toulouse flinched a little expecting major disappointment. Then in a more nice and happy tone Sadie said, "You've made them so much better! I love it, you are a genius!"

Sadie hugged Toulouse. Toulouse looked at Christian and Cephus for their approval.

"Toulouse, you've really outdone yourself this time! It's great!" Cephus said. Christian nodded in agreement.

"Yes Toulouse, you've definitely done well with this!" Christian said. 

"Hey, Ceph, what's wrong?" Sades asked noticing the grim look on Ceph's face.

"Everyone, I have some rather unpleasant news," Ceph said. Everyone gathered round.

"I'm afraid I got a horrible letter yesterday afternoon," Cephus pulled out a letter and opened it and showed it to everyone. "It is from my mother in Europe, my father's on the brink of death, and I am their only child, I have to go over there and take care of the farm and stores. My mother is old and brittle and not healthy either."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"That's not all friends," Cephus continued, "Due to my family's financial problems, I can't stay here to help direct the play and I've also received news that this theatre may be closed down. Unless Christian and Jude can keep it open, I don't have the money to help."

"But, Cephus, you can't leave us! Europe is still in some mess after WWI!!" Jude Latter said.

"I know canceling the play is quite hard to accept, but I'm afraid it's the bear truth. We will have to, I'm sorry friends."

"We don't care about the show!" Satine said. "We don't want you going to war! You might not come back, and oh god, it'd be horrible!"

Christian hugged his wife, "When do you leave?"

"I leave in two weeks," Cephus said. Everyone hugged him.

"We're going to miss you, Ceph," Sadie said. 

"Yes, you've been a great friend to us for the past twenty two years," Jude Latter said. 

"Thank you all, but I do have an idea to keep up our hopes!" Cephus said. "We can have our own private party! Or parties in this case! Yes, as you know it's Sades and Jude's birthday next week! Since I won't be here from Sats and Chris's, we'll have theirs then as well!"

Everyone nodded and agreed and grinned happily to look forward to something good next week.

"Excellent idea, Cephus, let's start the plans now! I definitely think that this party should be a blast, and it can triple over as a going away party for you, our friend and director, Cephus Patrick Johnson," Satine said. Everyone cheered then.

"Definitely!"

"Oh yes, we have to have a going away party for you!"

"You won't be forgotten in this party! You're the life of every party!"

"Thank you, thank you all my friends, I am going to miss you all!" Cephus said jokingly.

"What should be the theme?" Christian asked.

"I say a Moulin Rouge theme!" one of the stage hands suggested. "All those girls..hehehe.."

"No way! Not a Moulin Rouge theme, those corsets just kill you!" Satine said. "Though it would be fun to do 'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend.'"

"Don't you think you're a little old for that?" Christian asked ever so stupidly. Satine's eyes widened and she gasped and the room fell silent. Christian realized what he said and turned to Satine with a 'Don't kill me' grin on his face. "Satine, I love you soooooooo much! I-I uh, I just m-meant that- uh, that well, uh, that you're just uh, shouldn't be doing that kind of interpretive dance, after all you are married, and, uh…hehe, Satine I love you soooo much!"

"You think I'm old?" She asked in a silent voice that just sent chills down everyone's spines. 

"No, I just, I meant you know, you shouldn't do that dance and songs, you are married…"

"And where does the 'you're a little old for that' comment come into play here? Hmm? I am still in my late thirties; I can do that dance no problem. Shall I prove it to you?"

Christian grinned, "You can prove to me later, when we're in a private place or some place where everyone else can't find us."

"Oh shut it, you two…" Sadie said. "Not right now, please…"

Christian and Satine laughed as they embraced. Christian stood right behind Satine, his arms wrapped around her still thin waist and he kissed her neck as they and the others planned out what the party should be like.

"I think perhaps a Moulin Rouge theme would be better for a wedding or something, not a birthday party/going away party. Perhaps something a little formal but still wildly bohemian," Sades said.

"Yes, I can see, just like a jazzy type thing. Yes, we'll have music, lots of music!" Sats said. "Satie how long do you think it'd take to come up with some swingy and bit jazzy music?"

"Give me twenty four hours a day to work and six days and I'll have music composed to play for fifty hours!" Satie said.

"Great! We can use then three days to rehearse the music! Yes, we'll have the party just four days before Cephus leaves!" Sats said. Sats was certainly a party planner, she just loved parties. "Great, and then also we'll need special affects for show! Tork, you can take care of that?" Sats said. Tork nodded.

"Five days, ten hours a day and I'll have a light show that'll last for hours on end!" Tork said.

"Perfect! Now, we'll have casual dress, nothing formal!" Sats said. "Come in whatever just as long as you're decent! We can have some paintings and props just set about, like, hmm, I think a futuristic thing may work. Toulouse, Ewan how many more of those props do you think you can do?"

"We've got about twelve in the back," Ewan said. Sats nodded.

"Perfect, we can set about, yes a futuristic kind of Zarbok theme! I have ideas for costumes! Toulouse, do you think you can make any more costumes like ours? Yes, the costumes Sades and I have on for the girls and the costumes Chris and Jude have on for the men!" Sats looked at Toulouse.

"I made those in three days, with only five hours of each day! You give me peace and all day, I can make you fifty of each in three days! I'll have more in five!" Toulouse said.

"Thank you!" Sats couldn't resist from hugging the dwarf. Then she stood up and said, "Now, I think paintings of Zarbok landscape and aircraft and villages and people would do go too!" She turned to Ewan. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes," Ewan said. "It'll take a while if you want paintings, but it can take just a few days if you'll settle for chalk pastel and charcoal drawings."

"Chalk pastel and charcoal drawings are alright for whatever is the toughest to paint. For the easier things to paint that won't take too long, paint them!"

"Alright consider it done!" Ewan said.

"Thanks!" Sats said. "That about wraps it up! Oh and perhaps we should all get Cephus going away presents too!"

"Oh, no need to!" Cephus said but every agreed with Sats.

~~

"How fast do you take to draw something?" Sades asked Ewan as they brought out some props and dusted them off.

"Oh, not long really, at least not to me," Ewan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sades asked.

"Well, when I'm doing something I like to do, like drawing, hours seems like minutes to me," Ewan said as he pushed a large prop out of his way. "I feel like sometimes I only spend five minutes on something when I've already spent thirty."

"I'd like to see some of your paintings and drawings," Sades said. She gasped as she saw a huge spider move in its web directly to her right. Ewan smashed it and wiped away the web with a large block of wood.

"Arachnophobic?"  he asked tossing away the block of wood.

"Just a little," she said. "Spiders aren't my favorite bug."

"They eat the other bugs," Ewan said. "I like them at that."

"Then why did you kill that spider?" Sades asked.

"Well, I like that they eat other bugs, but there are no bugs to kill back here."

"Good point."

"Here they are, the other five props we couldn't find," Ewan said pulling as a large carved piece of wood. Sadie gaped at the amazing structure of it and the craftsmanship.

"Oh my gosh, who carved that?" She asked as she helped him pull it out of the back.

"I did, with the help of Toulouse," Ewan grunted as he pulled it out by what seemed to be the "wheel" of the aircraft which was also made out of immobile wood. Unknown to them, another person eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Wow, it's really good!" Sades said. She yelped as she got a splinter. "Ow, oh that's huge!"

"Oh, I know, here I can help get it out," Ewan said taking her hand and pulling gently at the large splinter. Finally Ewan pulled it out quickly and scraped his arm on the wood. He looked at his arm. 

"Oh, you've got two!" Sades gasped at the large splinters barely protruding from his arm but going deep in. Then they heard a crashing from behind some other props. They both quickly went and saw what it was.

There on the ground surrounded by some wooden blocks and cotton, was Chris. He was out colder than a Russian winter. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sades asked nobody. "Let's get those splinters out then will you help me carry him out of here?"

"Yeah sure," Ewan said still a little confused as to why Chris had seemed to have fainted. Sadie pulled from her pocket a pair of tweezers.

"This going to hurt a little so sit down," Sades patted the chair behind a prop. She pulled up another chair and sat down. "Try not to yell."

She pulled out a needle and a match. She struck the match against Ewan's unshaved chin, he yelped. She just gave him a look and put the needle point in the flame, sterilizing it. Then she poked the needle at the surrounding skin. 

"Ah-ah, hot, oh, ow!" Ewan whimpered in pain. 

"Oh, shush you baby," Sades said. Then she used the tweezers and pulled out the splinters. She accidentally dropped the needle as she picked up she held it point up and it went straight into Ewan's arm!

"Yaaaaaah! Oh, aaaah!" Ewan yelled in pain. He really didn't like needles. He got up quickly trying to get the needle out.

"Ewan I'm sooo sorry!" Sades said. "Now hold on, I'll get it out!"

"Not with another needle?" Ewan asked keeping his arm to himself. Sades sighed.

"Of course not, it's just a matter of pulling it out gently!" Sades said. She took Ewan's arm and pulled the needle out. "There, now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No…" Just then Ewan tripped on the chair and fell on top of Sades. "Ow, my foot!"

"MY BACK!" Sades said in pain. 

"I'm sorry," Ewan said in a whisper. Maybe it wasn't so bad being clumsy. Just then Christian popped his head around the prop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Christian yelled. 

"Dad! Uh, how are you?" Sades asked pushing Ewan off of her.

"I'm doing fine, but I don't care about how _I'm doing, what the hell was __he doing on top of you?!" Christian said angrily in a Scottish accent, and that was a bad sign…it usually meant that he was actually angry, suspicious and going to be acting incredibly stupid. _

"He trip and fell!" Sades said.

"You expect me to believe that he tripped and fell on top of you?" Christian said.

"Yes…"

"And why would I?"

"Because there's no evidence that anything else was going on," Sades said.

"Then why is Chris out cold over here?" Christian asked his English accent starting to come back.

"I don't know, I was just pulling splinters out of Ewan's arm when we heard a crashing sound and then we saw him out colder than a Russian winter."

"Hm, well what were you two doing back here in the first place?" 

"We were getting the props; some of them still have to be painted. Some stage hands and I have volunteered to paint them," Sades said. 

"Okay, sounds truthful enough," Christian said.

"Are you saying that you didn't trust me?"

"No, I'm not saying that, I just mean I don't trust him," Christian said. "Or any guy out of the family and friends we have. I don't know what _his_ intentions are."

"_Dad_! That's not a way to speak about someone in their presence!" Sades said outraged on Ewan's behalf.

"No, it's okay, I get that sometimes," Ewan said. "He's every right to be suspicious of me, I'm not offended really."

"Still, manners, or lack there of!" Sades said. Satine walked up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Dad's just insulted my friend in his presence!" Sades said.

"Christian! What are you thinking of?" Satine said. 

"I didn't insult him, I just said I didn't trust him," Christian said.

"You think that's any better?" Satine said. "You and I are going to have to have a talk…I'm sorry if he's offended you, Ewan. Well, I'll get some people to help you bring out the props. Christian let's go we have to talk about a few things."

"Fine…" then they left.

~~End Chapter~~

Horrible place to end chapter, cliff hangers are so much better! Well, some more Down with love rip offs there. You may not recognize it at first but I think if you've seen DWL enough times and re read a few last parts in here before Christian came in, then you might spot it!

Well, there's something going on between Ewan and Sades! Definitely! I know some of you may not like how Satine is less known in this fic, I mean she isn't in it as much. But hey this is a fiction about how Christian is too over-protective of his daughter and it's more centered on Sadie, hence the title "Daddy's Little Girl."

Next Chapter will be coming soon! Look for it! LOL.

Also, for the sole reason that I like advertising stuff (I will probably work for one of those infomercials to promote all the genius things that I'll make!) you give me a story to advertise, and I will! And favorite sites too!

PLEASE visit my Ewan McGregor site! Mainly, just start posting at the forums! 

Also for the sole purpose of chatting visit one or both of these two chat sites:

www.wolfhome.com

www.nakilis.com

Well, that's all for now, I'll be back for Chapter three! 

Jester


	3. Chapter: We should be Lovers and that's ...

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the copyrights and stuff to this wonderful, beautiful, colorful movie. It's sad, but it's true…excuse me **goes and cries over it then comes back completely fine**

~~Begin Chapter~~

Sadie stayed at the theatre late that night talking to Ewan. It was against what her father wanted, but after a few strict words from her mother, Christian decided to let her stay only for a while. 

"Wow, that's a good painting, I love it!" Sades said holding a canvas board that Ewan showed her. The painting was of a Paris sunset, the colors were bright and beautiful and seemingly carefully chosen. 

"Thanks, I spent quite a few hours on it," Ewan said.

"But don't painters usually spend days working on their pieces?" Sades asked. Ewan shrugged.

"I've never really spent more than five hours on my paintings. I paint quickly and amazingly actually sort of accurately. That's why Toulouse took me in as his student, because he's a fast painter and perfectly accurate so he's helping me there," Ewan said. He brought out another canvas and showed it to Sades. "This one was the first painting he dictated for me to paint. He's a hard teacher, but he's a good friend."

"Yes, definitely," Sades said. "This is a beautiful painting, he teaches you well."

"I'd like to try something new tonight," Ewan said. "I want to paint a human model, I've mostly painted scenery, and I want to paint a person now."

"A person? And who would you paint?" Sades asked she turned to Ewan who was only a few inches from her.

"I'd like to paint you, in the costume that Toulouse made," Ewan whispered. 

"I'm not sure if I'd like to stand around for five hours for you to paint me," Sades said. "I do have to get back home soon." Sades started to get up.

"No, wait, don't go," Ewan said standing up too. Sades turned around. "Uh, I could at least just draw you on my canvas, and we could paint tomorrow."

Sades thought a moment the nodded, "Alright. I'll be right back."

As Sades went away to get dressed, Ewan set up his canvas and brought his charcoal sticks and sharpened them, his hand was shaking. He sighed a little flexed his hands trying to stop them from shaking.

"Alright," Sades said stepping in the room in her costume. Ewan looked at her. She was very beautiful in that costume, her eyes stood out from the dark clothing and silver. 

"Right," Ewan said in a shaky voice. "Uh, just stand over there."

"Any pose you want?" she asked.

"Wha-, oh yes, uh sitting down hands locked together on one knee the other leg stretched out and look as if you're looking at the sunset that way," Ewan pointed at the wall so her head was at an angle not facing straight at him.

"Like this?" Sades said striking the pose.

"Perfect," Ewan said. He studied her body's pose and then started to draw. First the egg shape head then the cylinder neck going into a rectangular upper body at a curve. Then the cylinder arms and legs and triangular feet; then he went in and started to work out the details of the face and hair then to the clothes and hands, he put little value(1) into the work because it was going to be painted over. "Alright, you can relax now. I'm finished with your figure drawing."

"May I see?" Sades asked as she sat up. Ewan nodded. She walked over and looked at the drawing. "Oh, that's just great! I can't believe you did that in less than twenty minutes!"

"I'm a quick drawer," Ewan said as he drew some bushes on the bottom and a boulder for the drawn Sadie to be sitting on. "I can have this painted tonight actually; I know the colors of your costume."

"Alright, I'm going to have to go now," Sadie said. Even though she wanted to move she didn't. She was so close to Ewan, her face was right next to his, if he just moved his head her way and she move a little his then they would be kissing. Wait, no, she couldn't fall in love with a painter! Her father would have a tantrum and maybe a stroke! Well, then again it was her choice of whom she would fall in love with not her father's! 

Finally she moved and left the room. Ewan sighed in disappointment, he had the chance! He could have just turned his head and he'd be kissing her! Wait a minute! What was that? Was he falling in love? No, that'd be going against everything he vowed not to do! Right, my friend, Ewan wasn't exactly a bohemian. He had tried his heart before but got it crushed in a horrible relationship. But then again, Sades seemed just so…perfect.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Just one more chance at love, be still my heart. Tomorrow we will see."

~~

"This is not love at first sight!" Sades said to herself as she hurriedly walked down the street. "No, I do not believe in love at first sight, this is not love at first sight. No, this isn't even love! I can't fall in love; I have a career to be dedicated to! No, I will not love him, he'll just be a good friend, yes, just a friend. Absolutely just a love, I mean friend!"

Yes, Ewan wasn't the only one who had tried his heart before, but Sades had tried it twice, and she wasn't going to be a fool and go for thrice. She had tried her heart before in high school but the jerks had ended up cheating on her. She had cried her heart out twice. Chris, Jude and Sats had all comforted her, and she had recovered. Now she had two guys trying to gain her love, but she was fighting the feelings she had for one. There was enough friction between her father and her; she didn't want more for going with Ewan.

So the decision was in, no falling in love this time!

~~

The next day Sades went to the theatre to visit her friends with Sats.  

"He wanted to paint your picture?" Sats asked. "Oh, I see now, painting your picture to keep you in his sight at all times of the day and night."

"What? No, I was in my costume, so it must have been for the party," Sades defended.

"Perhaps that's just what he wanted you to think!" 

"Jeez, Sats, are you going to try to play matchmaker again? Please don't, the last time you did that Christian ended up getting his arm broken after falling off the tree, shamefully after he yelled that he 'loved' me to the whole park! Seemingly he was under the influence of you because you said if he did that then I'd love him forever, and do I? No, I do not," Sades said. "Now, I'm not saying you're bad matchmaker, just not good for me. Every guy you've tried setting me up with during high school all got injured in some way. Every other person you set up with someone else though, they went on to have a great relationship for years. Like Mary Ann and Harold, they were matched up by you in year nine, and then what happens? The next four years they're still going out, and then right when they graduate, in front of the whole audience and class he gets down on one knee and proposes! Then they're getting married in three months! You've certainly done well with a lot of our classmates, except Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan. Evy is too bookish, good friend, but too bookish and her brother, Jonathan is too much of a play boy to settle down."

"Good recovery," Sats said. "But I'm not going to try to play matchmaker, again. No, I think this love will come on its own."

"What love? What love? I have no love for him, it's purely, strictly and completely a friendship!" Sades said implying each word with a hand motion. 

"Sure," Sats said rolling her eyes. They went into the theatre and were greeted immediately by Ewan who had a canvas in his hands. He showed it to the two ladies.

"It's finished! Spent five hours flat working on it!" he said showing them the beautiful picture. The colors were perfect and the shading and the back ground was just beautiful. 

"Oh, wow, Ewan, that's beautiful!" Sades said.

"Yes, you've really captured the beauty of my friend here," Sats said. She took the painting into her hands and then said, "Can we use this for the party?"

"Ah, yes, yeah sure, of course," Ewan said breaking his gaze with Sadie.

"Thanks," Sats said.

"After all, that was just what you had made it for, right?" Sades asked. Ewan didn't know what to say.

"Uh, if you say so," Ewan said stuttering a little. 

"Well, then I would certainly think that you should do one of Sats's character on her own, and then one of both of us and perhaps the same with Chris's and Jude's characters," Sades suggested. Sats nodded, she liked the idea.

"Yes, that's a great idea! Do you think you can do it within the week?" Sats asked.

"Yes, of course, I can do your characters today; I'll draw them out first all of them today," Ewan said. 

"Alright, I'll go get Chris and Jude to come down and you can draw us, and then we can finish designing the theatre for the party. I'll bring Mum and Dad and Satine and Christian here too to help," Sats said. "Well, now, I'll be going."

Sats walked out the door leaving Sades and Ewan alone, together. For a while there was just silence as they sat on the stage. Then Ewan seemed to be getting a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Sades asked.

"No, I'm just a little nervous, I've never drawn a lot of people before," Ewan said. 

"Just calm down, and be glad you're not drawing nude people," Sades said. Ewan nodded.

"I was wondering before, when you said I had done this just for the, uh party, I was wondering why you thought that," Ewan said.

"Because that's what it was for wasn't it?" Sades asked.

"No, I had drawn it because I really like you," Ewan said. 

"Ewan, this can't be anything more than a friendship, like me, fine but don't _really_ like me," Sades said. "I don't reflect those feelings."

"It wasn't a love at first sight for you?" Ewan asked.

"Ewan, I don't believe in love at first sight," Sades said.

"Oh," Ewan said in a disappointed voice. "Heh, silly of me, to think you could possibly fall in love with somebody like me at first sight…"

"I really don't even fall in love with anyone," Sades said. 

"You don't fall in love? But, a life without love, that's just terrible!" 

"No, being on the streets, that's terrible!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Love is like oxygen," Ewan said. Sades sighed.

"You're beginning to act how my father used to," Sades said quietly.

"I don't care! Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

"Please don't start this..."

"All you need is love," Ewan sang.

"A girl has got to eat!"

"All you need is love!" Ewan sang again.

"She'll end up on the street!" 

"All you need is love!" Ewan sang.

"Love is just a game," Sades sang. 

"I was made for loving you, baby you were made for loving me!" Ewan pulled in front of her as she moved to backstage.

"There's no way of loving me baby, that's a far 'way dream!" Sades stepped around him between a few pillars. Ewan pulled around in front of her again.

"Just one night, give me just one night!" Ewan pleaded as he sang.

"There's no way! Not any day!" Sades said turning around and walking around.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!" Ewan intercepted her again as he swung a little as he held onto the pole.

"You crazy fool, I won't give into you!" Sades stepped away and walked up the stairs.

"Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way." Ewan stepped up a few stairs and stopped.

"You'd think people would've had enough of silly love songs," as she continued to go up some stairs. Ewan continued walking up.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so," he chuckled a bit, "Oh no." He was right in front of her.

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs." Sades said turning away. Ewan stepped in front of her. They were right next to the rafters.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go again," Ewan jumped up a few steps and onto the rafters. Sades gasped.

"Get down! Get down!"

"Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high!" Ewan was grabbed by Sades and she pulled him onto a more stable rafter. 

"Love makes us act like we are fools!" Sades stepped back from Ewan. "Throw our lives away for one happy day!"

"We could be heroes, just for one day," Ewan sang. Sades started to make her way down to the stage.

"You, you will be mean."

"No, I won't," Ewan chuckled following her.

"And I," she sighed, "I'll drink all the time!"

She was down the stairs and Ewan turned around the pole to face her on the stage and sang, "We should be lovers!"

"We can't do that."

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!" he sang beautifully.

Sades turned to him, "Though nothing, will us together!"

"We could steal time," he sang stepping in front of her.

"Just for one day," They sang at the same time. "We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes."

"Just because I" Ewan held onto "I" for a while as he sang, "will always love you."

"I," Sades started when Ewan said "you" and held it for a while, then they both sang, "can't help loving-"

"You," Ewan finished.

"How wonderful life is," Sades began then they both finished, "now you're in the world."

"My dad's going to go crazy," Sades said. Ewan grinned. 

"Pity," he said. Sades grinned as well, alright, she liked this guy. Then they kissed.

~~

For the next few days they kept their love hidden. But they did exchange glances, and Sades stayed back in the theatre late to do some more work and sometimes end up staying the night there "working". 

It was three days before the party, and Sades lay in Ewan's warm embrace. Sunlight streamed into the canvas cluttered room. They were barely awake when the door burst open.

"Ewan have you seen Sades?" came a familiar female voice. "Oh my God!"

Sades and Ewan shot up and Sades grabbed the sheets and kept herself covered. She looked up and to her fears saw her mother, "Mom!"

"Misses Adams has Ewan seen her-OH MY GOD!!" Sats just came up behind and then turned around. 

"Sadie Satine Adams, what is going on here?" Satine demanded.

"Mom, it's uh, hehe, well rather hard to explain," Sades said.

"You didn't come home last night and you're in bed with Ewan, and, oh my God, is that why you've always stayed late here?" Satine asked.

"Mom, please don't tell Dad, you can punish me all you like, just please don't tell Dad!" Sades said. Satine thought a moment.

"Get dressed, Sades, and then we're going to have to have a talk, I won't tell your father now," Satine said softly and calmly. "You know he'll blow his head off with anger. Now hurry up."

Sades nodded and Satine and Sats left. Out in the hall Satine talked to Sats.

"Did you know about this?" Satine asked.

"If I did then I wouldn't have been surprised! I would've prevented you from going down here! I'm rather angry that I _didn't know about this!" Sats said. Satine put a hand to her forehead and paced around thinking._

"Okay, now here's what we're going to do for now," Satine said. "You are going to walk on and tell Christian that Sades just stayed in an empty room for the night because she was too tired to walk home last night, too tired to catch a cab. You will act _perfectly normal_, and do not even give a _hint_ about what you just saw! Do not tell anyone about this, not even Jude! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Sats said. 

"Alright, now go," Satine said. Sats nodded and walked down the hall trying to calm down. Then she came back. "What's wrong?"

"I need a pillow, or something, I really need to scream right now!" Sats said. Satine opened the door, not looking in.

"Could you hand me a pillow?" She asked. Sades tossed her a pillow and Satine grabbed it and gave it to Sats.

"Thank you," Sats said. Then put her face in it and screamed. Then she gave the pillow back and took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm calm."

She walked down the hall and Satine waited for Sades. Finally after a few more minutes Sades came out.

"What is the story here?" Satine demanded. 

"Mom, don't interrupt me, and don't get mad, I'll tell you everything," Sades said. Satine nodded and listened as Sadie unfolded the tale of what happened.

~~

"So when he sang to you that song, you knew right then you couldn't hide your feelings anymore," Satine sighed and Sades nodded. Satine laughed lightly.

"What? What's so funny?" Sades asked.

"Your father sang a song similar to that to me when we decided to become lovers, as well," Satine said. 

"My god, am I going to repeat your love life?" Sades asked.

"Don't worry, every couple have their own adventure, their own obstacles," Satine said. "But I'm sure you and Ewan won't."

"I hope not," Sades said. "But unfortunately I think Dad is the obstacle…"

There was a silence then Ewan came out fully dressed.

"So you know it all now?" he asked Satine. She nodded.

"Everything," she said.

"Mom, are you going to tell Dad?" Sades asked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father," Satine said. "I don't want anything to get in the way with this love between you two."

"Then you can't tell Chris either," Sades said. Satine nodded.

"I know, he'll be mad with jealousy no doubt," Satine said. "You two better not give off any signs about this while Christian is around."

"We know, we've been careful the last few days," Sades said. "We don't plan on screwing up for the next few weeks."

"You still don't know how hard it is to act like you don't care about each other," Satine said. "Especially when you really, truly care about each other."

~~

It was the day of the party, and all who worked regularly at the West End Theatre were invited. There were sets and props and paintings all around. Absinthe was served by the bottle. The food was really good as well, though it was if you didn't have a glass of absinthe right before taking a bite into some pastries and meat. 

They celebrated the birthdays of Sades, Sats, Jude and Chris. And they partied to honor their great friend and director, Cephus. 

Near the end of the party, Cephus, sober for he didn't drink pulled Sades over.

"Sades, I have noticed the way you look at Ewan, the young painter," Ceph said. Sades gave him a confused look.

"What looks?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Cephus said. "You know what I mean, and before I leave I have to know. Are you and Ewan in love?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sades asked. Ceph nodded slightly.

"Some people see it, some don't, it only depends if you have seen many people in love before but even if not, you can always tell if two people are really in love if their love is very strong," Cephus said. "So you and he are in love?"

"Yes."

"Then why doesn't your father know or Jude, or Chris and his parents?"

"It's a secret, Cephus," Sades said. "If my father knew then he'd blow a vein, Jude would tell Chris if he knew and Chris would be insane from jealousy no doubt!"

Ceph nodded in understanding, "I see, I see."

"You won't tell them will you?" Sades asked.

"No, I won't, my dear," Cephus said. "But sooner or later you'll have to tell them or they _will_ find out and be angrier for you not telling them."

"I know," Sades said. Then Ewan came over.

"C'mon, Sades we got the cakes out! You too, Cephus!" Ewan pulled them over to the crowd and put them in the center.

"Happy birthday, Sadie, my little girl," Christian said. 

"Woot! I'm twenty! Yeah!!" Jude whooped.

"I'll be that too in two months, but hey celebrate twice, why not? YEAH!" Chris whooped. Sats laughed at her brother as he fell off his chair.

"Chris, being as clumsy as ever?" Sades teased. Chris grinned like an idiot and got up and sat in his chair again. 

"People, people!" Christian yelled over the laughs and roars. They crowd silenced down after Sadie whistled loudly. "Thank you, Sadie. Now, as you all know, today we celebrate the birthdays of my children and my friend's children. And we are also here to bid farewell to our great friend Cephus. They've all been great people and great friends to each other. Great children, great friends, so here's to Cephus Patrick Johnson, Jude Christian Adams, Satine Sadie Latter, Sadie Satine Adams and Christian Jude Latter!"

"Here, here!" Everyone yelled and drank.

"Now," Christian said after downing his absinthe, "let's celebrate!"

"Dad's going home drunk tonight," Sades said. Sats nodded.

"Unfortunately mine too, they're funny when drunk but annoying..."

~~End Chapter~~

^_^ Chapter three! Yay! Okay you got this chapter quickly but do not expect the next one to be here quickly. I'm getting new inspiration constantly but the future is hazy…

Jester

(1) Value: Here I don't mean the value like in price or worth, but in shading, artistically speaking value means "shading" how much value you put in a drawing is how much you shade it.


	4. Chapter Four: Arguements and Realization...

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the copyrights and stuff to this wonderful, beautiful, colorful movie. It's sad, but it's true…excuse me **goes and cries over it then comes back completely fine**

A/N: Alright, I loved writing my other fanfiction London Theatre! That I decided to do a sequel! Inspiration from when Christian said, "My little girl." So this is the sequel, I hope you like it! ^__^

~~Begin Chapter~~

"Good bye, Cephus," Christian said hugging his old friend. 

"See ya later, Ceph," Jude Latter said hugging him after Christian.

"We'll all miss you," everyone said. They all said their good byes and gave him a hug before Ceph boarded the ship.

As Cephus hugged Sades he said quietly to her, "I hope you and Ewan will be happy together and good luck if your father finds out."

"Thank you," she whispered back. Then Cephus saluted them off and walked aboard.

"I'm going to miss that man," Satine said. "He was such a great friend."

"He still is," Christian said. 

"So are we still going to do the show?" Sades asked. Christian shook his head.

"No, I don't think it'd be right to make the show without him. Besides, we have to deal out with the money problems," Christian explained. "Let's go."

They left the foggy docks after they couldn't see Cephus's ship in the fog anymore. Sades walked near the end of the group her hand in Ewan's.

~~

"Dad, I think I'll work at the theatre tonight, you know fix it up a little," Sades said. 

"No, Sades you're not going to work tonight," Christian said. "You've worked yourself to death the past two weeks! You need your rest now."

"But Dad-"

"No 'buts' this time, Sades, you're going home tonight," Christian said. And that was final.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sades whispered to Ewan. They had separated hands after they had neared the theatre. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow then, hon," Ewan said. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and went into the theatre making sure no one has seen that. Sades walked over to the cab but then Sats pulled her aside.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Sades," Sats said. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this little thing with you and Ewan?? Why did you wait until your mum and I caught you red handed?!"

"Well, I was afraid that you'd tell Jude, since you can't seem to keep a secret from him," Sades said.

"But I have here!" Sats protested. 

"But I didn't know from before!" Sades defended.

"Are you saying that you didn't have any trust in me?" Sats asked.

"No, no, no! I had and still have complete trust in you, conscious wise, but sometimes without thinking about it you tend to spill some secrets," Sades said. "It's not a bad thing just it can't be tolerated with Ewan and I, you know how my father is!"

"Oh I see, you thought I might say it on accident," Sats said. "That's understandable, but I haven't done anything like that yet."

"Yet?" Sades said.

"And I don't intend to consciously or unconsciously."

"I'm counting on you to not spill it!" Sades said. Sats nodded and they got in the cab. Sades sighed in relief, she was afraid that Sats would hold a grudge against her forever because she didn't tell her about her and Ewan. But she thanked her lucky stars that Sats wasn't one to hold grudges for long amounts of time and was a very forgiving person.

"Sades, are you alright?" her father asked. Sades looked at him, snapping back into reality.

"Yes, of course, Father," she said. 

"You certainly seemed a little distracted there," he said.

"I was just thinking, I am going to miss Cephus a lot. He's like a third father to me," Sades said.

"Third?" Christian chuckled.

"Yes, there's my natural father, you; then Jude is like a second father; and Cephus is like a third father," Sades explained. "I have three fathers."

"Where would you like to eat tonight?" Satine asked her two children.

"I don't know," Jude said looking back at the cabby behind them where his girlfriend was in.

"I don't care," Sades said looking out the window again. 

"Let's go to that new restaurant down the street," Christian suggested. They all just nodded.

Oh dear, Satine thought. This isn't good, I can already tell Sades is having trouble keeping it from Christian and everyone else…

~~

Sades ran to the theatre the next afternoon after receiving an urgent phone call from Ewan. She tore open the doors and rushed down the back halls to Ewan's room. She took time before she knocked on the door to catch her breathe and straighten out her dress and hair and hat. 

"Yes? Oh, hey, come in, we have to talk," Ewan said opening the door. Sades didn't like the sound of that. Ewan threw some pillows off of the couch and sat down patting it he said, "Sit."

Sades sat with a worried look on her face, "What is it?"

"Sadie, I-I have something to tell you," Ewan said as he fiddled with a piece of paper in his shaking hands. "I'm Corporal O'Connell in French Foreign Legion. I got a letter, a letter from the Legion…"

"What? Is that the letter?" She asked pointing to the paper in his hand.

"What? Oh no, it's the envelope, here's the letter," he took a piece of paper from the coffee table and handed it to Sades. "It's from the Major; he's-he's called me to go back to France this month. Next year my legion is going to the Middle East. I don't know why yet. But I'm leaving in three days."

"What? No, but if you're in the legion then why are you here?" Sades asked.

"I was given some time off for good behavior and excellent work in the training camps and what not," Ewan explained. "But now vacation is going to be over. I have to go back to Paris. I-I was wondering if you would like to uh, join me in Paris?"

"I-"

"Don't tell me now, I don't expect an answer right away," Ewan said. "I want you to think about this. I don't want you to make a dumb decision. But even if you say no, please don't tell anyone I'm in the Legion."

"I won't," Sades promised. She got up, "I have to go and think about this."

Ewan nodded in understanding, "Alright."

Sades left the theatre, silent tears coming from her eyes. Tears of confusion. She didn't know what to do! If she went with him to Paris then that would mean that their secret would be revealed and her father wouldn't let her go for anything! Oh, but if she didn't she would suffer the worse heartbreak of all time.

~~

"Where were you, Sades?" Christian asked as Sades walked in the door.

"I just went for a walk," Sades said.

"A walk you say? And why are you crying or perhaps those water stains on your face are just the mid-summer rains," Christian said. He knew something was up. Sades shrugged.

"It's not your business," Sades said.

"Sadie, don't talk to me like that," Christian scolded. Sades backed up a bit. Christian loosened and in a softer voice he said, "What's wrong, Sades? You used to be able to tell me anything, but now it seems like I'm the last person you ever want to see on this blue planet…"

"Dad, honestly, it's nothing," Sades said. Christian wouldn't let her move when she tried.

"Sadie, I know something's wrong, tell me the truth!" Christian said. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

"If I did, you'd probably have a stroke," Sades said. Christian laughed a little.

"No, I won't Sades, just tell me what it is," Christian said.

"No," Sades said. 

"Sades, please just tell me, whatever it is I won't get mad," Christian said.

Sades was crying again through sobs she said, "Ewan's leaving…"

"What's so sad about that? He's a good friend, yes, but Cephus was someone you knew longer and yet you didn't cry for his departure.."

"Dad, I love Ewan. He and I, well we've been…"

Christian's eyes widened he stepped back a bit and paced around biting his thumbnail. Then he stopped and looked at her, and quietly said, "So that's why you've been working at the theatre so late. You've been fucking the penniless painter."

"Dad, you said you wouldn't get mad!" Sades said.

"I'm not mad!" Christian yelled. "I'm just upset, Sades, for all you know he could've just been using you! I don't want you to ever see him again! Do you hear me? _NEVER_! I don't _him_ going near you and I don't want _you going anywhere near him! You are no longer allowed out of this house!"_

"But I Dad, I love him! You can't keep us apart!"

"Watch me," Christian said as he walked away to get some papers on the desk. "Besides, you're soon to be married."

"What?!"

Christian nodded, "You are going to marry Christian Jude Latter and you will be happy that day. I am not letting you run off with some penniless painter!"

"Dad, he's going to Paris and so am I!"

Christian looked up at the word Paris a little shocked. "Paris? You and him going there? No, I will not allow you to go!"

"I'm not looking for your _permission, _Mr. Adams_, I do not _need_ it! I am of age to be out of this house anyway! You will not make me marry a man I __don't love! I'm going with Ewan, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Sades said then ran off to her room. Christian just stood there. He sat down his head in his hands, he couldn't let this happen._

He heard someone entered the room, hoping it would be his daughter coming back to reconcile with him and say she'd marry Chris, he looked up but saw Satine there.

"Satine, go tell your daughter that she _will marry Chris! That she can _not _go to Paris with Ewan! I won't allow it and you won't either right?"_

"No," Satine said.

"What? B-but Satine, I'm your husband you're suppose to agree with me," Christian said. Satine shook her head.

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't the man I married," Satine said. Christian got up and stepped towards her but she backed away from him. "What the hell happened to you? How did you slip from being a bohemian to a damned uptight upper-class English asshole?"

"What? Satine, I'm the same man," Christian said. Satine shook her head and left the room.

Unknown to Christian, Satine had just helped her daughter leave. As Christian and Satine "talked" Sades had slipped out the door and left. 

~~

"What?! Where? Paris?! Why? With Ewan? You want me to go get her back?" Christian Jude Latter talked on the phone with Christian. "Alright, I will. I'll get her back, Christian, I swear I will."

He hung up and walked out of the living room. Sats peeked from around the corner, this was not good. Her best friend was leaving and her brother had just gone insane from jealousy, she could tell.

~~

Ewan heard a rapid knocking at his door; he opened the door and barely saw Sades rush in.

"Sades?" Ewan asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'll go with you, but I want to leave now!"

"Alright," Ewan said. "We can get the tickets right now, let's go. I'm ready anyways."

"Good," Sades walked up to him and hugged him.

"Why are you crying?" Ewan asked.

"Because, my Dad is set on keeping us apart, but I won't allow it," Sades sobbed. "I love you."

Ewan kissed her, "I love you too."

~~

"Satine, do you still love me?" Christian asked Satine as he followed her into the other room.

"When did I first love you?" Satine asked. "You aren't the man I married, somewhere from sometime after my children were born and up to now, I've lost the sweet, sensitive talented penniless writer that I fell in love with twenty three years ago."

"What? I'm still the same guy," Christian said.

"No, you're not the same guy, you're a different man in my husband's body."

"Satine-"

"You don't believe in it anymore. You can't possibly love me if you do not believe in love."

"Sa-"

"Go away," Satine said and she left the room."

Christian was left in the bright room that totally did not fit his bad mood. His wife didn't love him anymore? Oh God, what was this feeling swelling inside of him? It felt, horrible…

~~

"Sades, I got the tickets! Two tickets to France! From there, we'll take the train to Paris," Ewan said. "We can live in Montmarte for a while."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan!" Sades said and they linked arms as they headed to the ship. 

They had made it just in time. They boarded the ship and went straight to their cabin, they didn't want to wave off strangers in the crowd.

But there was one person in the crowd that wasn't a stranger.

Chris was dressed in a cap and long coat buttoned in front. He looked at the ship as it sailed off, glaring at it, hating one passenger and hoping to kill that passenger…Ewan.

~~

"Next stop, Paris!" a conductor yelled over the den of the crowd. "Station Ten, all aboard!"

"Come on, Sades, that's our train!" Ewan pulled Sades along through the crowded station. "Station ten!"

"Bonjour Monsieur, Mademoiselle," the conductor tipped his hat to them. They nodded his acknowledgement. 

"Come on Sades, we're getting coach this time," Ewan said.

"Pity," Sades chuckled. Ewan pulled her close as they walked through the crowd.

"Just stay near me, dear," Ewan said as he kissed her and then they walked through the crowd. 

~~

"Next stop Montmarte," Ewan said as he helped Sades step off the stage. He grabbed their bags and they walked through the crowded Train Station. 

"Hm, the village of Montmarte, my mother told me tales about that place," Sades said.

"At the orphanage it was described as a 'village of sin,'" Ewan said as they caught a cab. "To Montmarte, please."

"Right away monsieur," the cabby said.

"My father described it as the center of the bohemian world," Sades said.

"And that it is!" Ewan said. "The center of the bohemian world, writers, musicians and painters they're called 'the children of the revolution.'"

"I can't wait to get there," Sades said. She snuggled close to Ewan, it was late in the night and she was very tired.

~~

"Here you are, sir," the cabby said pulling the horses to a hault right before the entrance to Montmarte.

Ewan handed the man some money, "Thanks."

Ewan helped Sades down and grabbed the bags. He carried all the bags into Montmarte.

Sades yawned, "Where are we going to stay at?"

"A hotel nearly in the center of Montmarte," Ewan said. He guided Sades through the semi-crowded streets. He brushed past Bar Absinthe and in the hotel right across the street from the Moulin Rouge. He went to the hotel lady. "Do you have any vacancies?"

"Why, yes we do, monsieur, right this way," she said and led them up to the second floor. She walked down the hall and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and let them look around. There were many windows and it was really spacious. Out of one of the windows you could see a huge red windmill. Near the side windows you could step out and be behind the "L'amour" sign. "What do you think?"

"We'll take it," Ewan said from the front window over looking the Red Windmill. "How much?"

"Just three francs a week."

"Wow, that's cheap!"

"Too cheap," Sades said. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," the lady insisted. She gave Ewan the key. "Have a nice day!"

"Well, what do you think?" Ewan asked. "It's spacious and it's quite comfortable."

"Yes, I guess so," Sades said looking at the Red Windmill. She muttered under her breath, "The Moulin Rouge…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just admiring the view," Sades said walking back to him. He kissed her forehead.

"This will be great, Sades, we can be together and we don't have to hide it," Ewan said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, it's perfect," Sades smiled and they kissed.

~~

Chris stumbled into the L'amour Hotel panting like a dog that had run twenty miles. He stumbled up to the front counter and dropped his head on the counter sweating like a monsoon.

"Did, a…young…couple come in…here…a tall American and…a woman smaller but still...average height…and…uh…they may have arrived just…a few…hours…ago…?" Chris asked.

"Why, yes, monsieur, a young couple did, a happy couple they seemed," the clerk lady said. "So would you be liking a room?"

"Yes, right next to the 'happy couple's room," Chris said pulling out some francs and throwing it on the desk right in front of her. Her eyes goggled at the few hundred francs that he tossed at her. She gathered them and smiled.

"Right this way, monsieur," she said and walking up the stairs. At the stairway she turned to him, "Wait right here."

"Alright," Chris said still catching his breath. He didn't even bother wondering why she made him wait at the stairs as he slid down the wall and sat on the stairs. The lady walked over to the door next to Ewan's and Sades's and walked inside. A few shrieks were heard as she barged in.

"Alright, you haven't paid rent in three weeks, you're too far behind, you're out! Out, out, out!!" She yelled throwing out the scattered clothes and empty suit cases and grabbing the residents there and pushing them out. "Out and don't come back here again!"

"Fuck!" They yelled as they gathered their stuff and scuttled off. They nearly tripped over the resting Chris on the stairs. "Watch out, you damned idiot!"

"Fuck off…" Chris muttered as he climbed up two steps and walked to his new flat. The lady gave him the key.

"All furnished and everything, sir, and if there's anything you ever need you can just call up one of the maids. A breakfast at the table near the window while enjoying the beautiful view over paris. And just across the street you can party to your heart's content at the nightclub founded by Harold Zidler called the Moulin Rouge," she told him. Chris just nodded not really caring. 

"I'd just like to take this time to catch my breath and get back my energy, so if you'll excuse me," Chris said walking the lady to the door. The lady nodded.

"Certainly, sir, your privacy is ours to protect!" she said as he slammed the door on her face. Chris walked over to the window and looked out. He had a ledge there and he looked to the left and saw the room next door. He stepped out on the ledge and walked carefully over to the other window and peeked in. There they were, standing in the middle of the loft kissing. Anger boiled up inside of him as he watched them kiss passionately. He wanted nothing more than to barge in and kill Ewan, but he had plans. He couldn't give away the fact that he was here yet. He had to stay undercover and not be seen by them. He carefully walked back to his flat and devised out the rest of his plan.

~~In London~~

Christian Adams hadn't slept in days, and Satine wouldn't let him in the bedroom. He had spent the last few nights in the living room and other rooms. He pondered why the heck Satine didn't seem to pay him any attention anymore. As he sat up near the window one night and looked up at the half moon. Then suddenly a thought struck him, was Satine having an affair?!

Within moments he just felt jealousy over-flood him like it had flooded him twenty-two years ago at the Moulin Rouge. The very thought of Satine being with another man angered him, he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Come morning, he was full of anger and jealousy that derived from just a theory. He waited in the kitchen as Satine came down. He saw her beautiful figure walk into the kitchen and grab a piece of bread and toast it then started to make a bowl of dry cereal.

"Good morning, Satine," Christian said in a trembling voice.

Satine could sense something different about him. She sighed as she put a hand to head and thought, oh god, he was getting the wrong idea. She merely grunted a reply.

"So who is it?" Christian asked.

"Who is who?" Satine asked.

"You know what I mean! Who is the man you're having an affair with?" Christian nearly yelled.

"Holy fuck!" Satine said in frustration. "What evidence do you have that I am having an affair?!"

"You ignoring me for the past few days, that's what!" Christian bellowed. By now he had woken up his son.

"Fuck!" Satine cursed. Christian was a little surprised to hear her curse like that, it was definitely different from her usual patience. "Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done to my husband?"

"I am your husband!" Christian said.

"No you're not!" Satine yelled. "My husband wasn't a snotty, self-centered uptight asshole who tried to make his daughter marry who he thought would do her a good life of security! My husband was a man, an actual man who believed in love above all things! He believed that love was a many splendored thing; that love lifted us up where we belong! He believed that all we needed was love and everything would be okay! But you, you don't believe in that! You had gone off and tried to force my daughter to marry someone she didn't love! You thought it could just happen the way it did with Jude and Sats, but it can't! It was a miracle that just a few plays where they played love interests actually made them lovers; it can't be expected to happen between Chris and Sades. You are not the man I once loved. You are some one else who has just taken over my husband's body!"

Christian didn't know what to say, but then said, "You need love, but also security and good payment from a job to support yourself!"

"No! Goddamnit, no!" (Sorry, Lord, for using your name in vein!) "When you have love you have security, you have all you need to live."

"What about disease? Love can't conquer that!"

Satine sighed exasperatedly, "Damn it, you bastard, open your eyes! You've become like your father once was! Just a man who did things for his own wealth with no thought of love in his mind at all! And so what have I become to you eh? Just something you can fuck for pleasure? Damn it! If you don't believe in love anymore than I don't believe in you. Then I see that I made the biggest mistake in mistaking that you actually loved me."

"Satine, I do love you!" Christian said as he tried to come near her but she pulled away.

"No, you refuse to let my daughter be with who she loves, you have gone against love and therefore you've gone against me. I can't love someone who doesn't believe in love," Satine said.

"But, I do believe in love, I just," Christian tried to explain, but he realized he couldn't explain. There was no just reason for his actions. He had become what he thought he would never become, his father. He realized that he had turned his back on love, he had become like the Duke. "I-I've been a fool," Christian sobbed. Satine let him cry on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I've been a fool, I've been a complete asshole…I'm sorry, Satine…I don't know what happened to me…I'm so sorry."

"Sh, sh, just calm down," Satine said as she gave him a comforting hug. Her Christian was coming back now. He was coming back.

~~End Chapter~~

Wow, I did that! Okay, well I made it through Chapter Four! It may be a while for the next one because I'm starting to get ahead of what I planned here. I have to wait for them to unfold the rest of the tale for me. So, hope you enjoyed it so far! Hope to have the next one out soon!

Jester Fraser


End file.
